


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by nerdling_prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Heart Attacks, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdling_prince/pseuds/nerdling_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Eren were to ever describe the ocean, it'd be more of a description of Armin with his sun-kissed hair as the brilliant light shimmering over the never ending blue.<br/>However, this isn't the way he wanted to describe it as his true dream faded with the person it was attached to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm even writing it's like two in the morning and i wanted to have fresh angst ready  
> enjoy the show
> 
> (Eren's POV, mostly)  
> //Slight help on some parts by my good friend at berkswarrior.tumblr.com, go follow them they're great

\-------

There's a vibration to the ground around the brunet and the rest of his squad, with the sounds of a titan- no, an  _aberrant-_ that draws closer quickly. Before much action could occur, a shrill scream breaks out of the mouth of a nearby blonde boy that's just plain sickening to hear. It sounds as if he were experiencing a rather large amount of pain and panic- _oh, so much panic_ \- with the fear of death pinning him. Fear of death- more like the ugly embodiment of death itself. 

The brunet has to do something soon, hell he knows that far too well, so he does. Yet he was not ready to see the face of not only just a friend to be soaked in the emotions of fear and the feeling of pain; drenched in the blood, crimson red blood that streaked his beautiful hair, the blood of himself, the blood of others, and the blood of the unknown. 

He was trapped in the grip of a titan, so tight Eren could practically  _hear_ the rhythm of snapping bones and pained yelps of horror. The view paralyzed the brunet, causing a raven haired girl with a red scarf to speed by, with the titan falling swiftly.

When the blonde was recovered, he was soaked in the shade of crimson. Worse than before, even fragile like the flower he is. They were forced to send him back, leaving all others on the mission. Eren couldn't concentrate on the mission at hand, too busy replaying the scene before, reminded of the image of a battered, blood-dripping, familiar blonde.

Right now, he could only hope he'd made it the trip back, considered critical care. They had to try and save him, at least, they couldn't just leave their best strategist to fade away into a dark void of nothingness.

It's not like it was easy to try to forget for the rest of the mission that someone he considered his loved one was possibly  _dying_ and he was doing  _nothing, he could do nothing about it._

As the ever lasting restlessness continued on despite his struggle, that same blonde laid on a ride back to possible safety; even with the harsh wakening pain slipping and all feeling draining into a blank abyss. 

\------

Finally when they laid to rest at the base, somewhat safe, Eren found himself rushing to the infirmary as it held a familiar face. The face and smile of what he considered home, the sunshine to his gray clouds. 

He wasn't expecting to see how bad his condition was, miracle being how  _he's still alive._  It took Eren a few seconds before he sat on the chair next to the bed, holding back the tears angrily threatening to fall from the tips of his eyes. The emerald orbs shaking slightly as they fell, leaving a salty path upon his cheeks.

Why did it have to be Armin who got hurt? Armin was considered one of the smartest of people on the team, and yet here he is facing this problem that could have been avoided.

The blonde was his only sunshine left in this darkened world filled with threats, some full and some empty.

This threat was full, filled to the point of overflowing.

When Eren looked over to check on him, he noticed something. He wasn't breathing.

Quickly, Eren checked his wrist's pulse carefully, feeling it beating too quickly to be regular.

"Fuck, Armin," Eren growled out, "stay with me, please.. Nurse!"

The brunet stood and quickly got out of the room, calling for help. Aid was there quickly, but they were running out of time as it seemed that small heart attack had caused his heart's beat to rapidly decline.

His beloved bookworm _wasn't going to survive_. Armin wouldn't live to see their dream through at this point, and Eren could do  _nothing_.

He could do nothing about it.

Silently, the nurses left, leaving him alone again with a fading boy, so Eren could bid his goodbyes.

Instead, he had started to hum a lullaby his mother sang to him as a child. Armin's not _dying_ he's just.. falling asleep for a long, long time, right?

Then, the words sprung into a solemn song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Eren began weakly in a some-what song, "you make me happy, when skies are gray."

"You'll never know, dear.. how much _I love you_ ," joined in a small, raspy voice that shocked Eren for a second. Armin's sweet voice was replaced with such a great pain that was obviously fading away now. Eren could just about see the fading colors of his beautiful blue eyes. If Eren were to ever describe the ocean, it'd be more of a description of Armin with his sun-kissed hair as the brilliant light shimmering over the never ending blue.

Despite this, those wonderful blues starred weakly toward him, barely opened. He was still here, but he was slowly drifting, orbs of blue gently turning to gray.

The brunet sang softly, as if he were lifting the blonde into his long lasting slumber, repeating the chorus until he was fully asleep.

_"So please don't take my sunshine away."_

 


End file.
